Budding Love
by leiamariejonhson
Summary: Both Katara and Zuko know they have feelings for eachother. But, wont admit it. Everyones heading to Suki and Sokkas wedding. What will become of there feelings for eachother?  Necessary Kataang, but mostly Zutara. Set 2 years ASC.


I'm starting fresh guys. I haven't written in awhile, and I have so many ideas racing through my head for good Zutara stories...its impossible to continue all my stories. I deleted Short Story, and Aikos Blog. But I'm keeping Royal Complication, because, I think that with writing again, may come new ideas for the next chapter in R.C., hence my keeping of it. Anyways, this is a new story of mine. Set about 2 years after Sozin's Comet, second time of course! Be nice with the grammar and stuff. Oh, and if it looks funky, its because the Document thing messed with it. Please review it too, and of course, enjoy! :)

~Elle

* * *

><p>I woke up with a heavy throbbing in my head. I rolled over, cold, I cuddled up against the warm body next to me. "Mhmm. Zuko." I mumbled. The body sat up, revealing a bald head. "Katara?" Aang said, looking down at me, confused. I clamped my mouth shut. <em>Oops.<em> I smiled, rubbing my eyes, looking up at Aang. "Good morning" I said, hoping he won't bring up what I had mumbled.

"Good morning. What did you say?" _ Too late. _He questioned. Cracking his neck, and clearing his throat.

"I said Aang." I quickly smiled, and sat up.

"Okay," he said, hopefully dismissing the mumble. "Ready for the trip?"

"Huh?" _What trip is he talking about?_

"Remember, where going to the Water Tribe. Suki and Sokkas marriage." He spoke like it was obvious.

"Right! I forgot." I laughed. Then got up, put my robe on, and headed to get ready for the trip, starting with a warm bath.

Flying on Appa was well, flying as usual. Aang and I didn't talk much, I just sat, thinking about my dream. I never dreamt like that before, especially about Zuko. Is my subconcious trying to tell me something? It was very strange, the dream. Zuko and I were kissing, in bed. And right before I woke up he was going to-

"Katara!" Aang yelled.

"What!" I yelled, looking at Aang. Slightly mad at him for interrupting my more or less daydreams.

"Look! Its Zuko's boat!" He pointed down to a Fire Nation navy vessel.

_Greeaaaaat. _"Cool! You sure its Zuko? It could be a trade boat." I replied curiously.

"Oh, no way! Its definitely the royal one! Look at the bow, it has the gold on it." Aang pointed out. "We should go check it out!" he didn't give my time to answer but, immediately steered Appa downwards to the boat.

"Fire Lord! There's something heading towards the boat from above. It seems like theirs people aboard too." A guard called to Zuko. Zuko walked out onto the deck, Fire Lord garb on. He looked up at the object, it appeared to be Appa, and Aang?Aang landed Appa on deck about a minute later. Getting off the bison, he greeted Zuko. Who looked quite, regal in his full on Fire Lord clothing.

"Zuko! Fancy meeting you here!" He laughed at his statement. Zuko padded Aang on the back, in greeting.

"Hi, Aang. I'm assuming your on your way to the South also?"

Aang nodded, and smiled. "Yep! We left this morning."

"We?" Zuko asked. _Katara's here too? _Just as he asked himself the question, the tan water bender hopped off Appa, flipping her hair back, and over her shoulder she walks over.

"Katara and I were at the Southern Air Temple. I've restored it, at least a lot of it. Its looks great, you should come and see sometime..." Aang stopped talking realizing that he was babbling.

"Maybe after the wedding I will." Zuko smiled, looking at the Avatar.

Katara playfully bow to Zuko as she reaches him. "Hail the all mighty Fire Lord." Then laughs.

Zuko laughs."Hello Katara."

"Zuko!" Katara, not thinking, hugs Zuko. _Oh Agni! What did I just do! _She thinks, quickly letting go, and taking a step back.

Zuko, slightly confused. _She..just hugged me. Why? _

A bit more talking passed, then Zuko lead them to the dinning hall. Katara and Aang were greeted by a ecstatic Iroh. He was more than happy to be seeing Katara, whom he had been writing lately. Katara found a peculiar comfort in Iroh, knowing he would keep her secrets, almost always.

After a nice meal of Fire Nation meat, salads, and tea, everyone went to there rooms. Zuko subconsciously gave Katara, and Aang separate rooms. Making sure they were both settled, he went to his own room. Laying in bed he thought. _Why'd Katara hug me? Shes never been that..affectionate towards me before. Not saying it wasn't nice, or I didn't like it. It was just strange, like the dream I had. I'll have to talk to Uncle about it later._


End file.
